Consign to Pandemonium
by Eyes-of-Pearl
Summary: COMPLETED! A series of one-shots pertaining to 6.22 Legend and beyond. Act 10 Final act as the curtain falls, Ziva and Tony's perspectives. TIVA angst
1. Act I Legend

**Consign to Pandemonium  
**

_By: Eyes-of-Pearl_

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** NCIS belong to its respective owners

**Synopsis & Author's Notes:** A series of one-shots pertaining to 6.22 Legend and beyond. Act 1 - Special Agent Sam Hanna's POV

* * *

**Consign to Pandemonium  
**

Act 1: Legend

_Word Count: 235_

"Who are you?"

"Mossad."

The name of the Israeli national intelligence agency wasn't foreign to Special Agent Sam Hanna, in fact, he still had quite a few contacts that he could call up to verify Michael Rivkin's identity. As he quickly brainstormed a potential name, Rivkin surprised them by supplying one of his own, "Ziva David."

Now, that was a name he hadn't been expecting.

Though there were scant personal details about the Director of Mossad, it was common enough knowledge that Eli David had a daughter, who was a Mossad operative.

Some years ago, Sam was part of an operative to infiltrate a sex trade ring in Damascus. When he and his team descended on the hideout, they managed to rescue half a dozen survivors, including one who wore the Star of David around her neck. He didn't know her name at the time, but when he asked what happened, she paralyzed him with her bistre eyes and said, "I won't let them capture me alive."

It was only afterwards that he knew ... and over time, he heard tales of clandestine missions in remote nowheres that had left only destruction and no prisoners. Ziva David had amassed a reputation of not leaving loose ends to be untangled.

But, there was one story that he figured was the stuff of legends: he doubted that anyone can kill a person 18 different ways with a paperclip.


	2. Act II Lies

Disclaimers can be found in the first chapter of this series.

**Synopsis: **"Her life was an assemblage of lies and half truths." Spoilers for _Legends (i & ii)_ and _Aliyah_

* * *

**Consign to Pandemonium  
**

Act 2: Lies

_Word Count: 300_

It was something that Ziva lived with from the time that she had stopped searching for her father in the audience at her ballet recitals. She did not doubt his concerns for her wellbeing. Yet, part of her would linger to seek and to question, only to arrive at the same conclusion.

_"They do as I say."_

_"Rivkin?"_

_"Always."_

Her life was an assemblage of lies and half truths.

_"What's any of it real?"_

_"Does it matter?"_

_  
_She stared into his face, familiar yet foreign. Tony was right to suspect who was asking the questions: her father or the Director of Mossad?

_"What is it you expect from me?"_

_"I expect your loyalty. To me and only me!"_

He spoke as her director, but what lies beneath that ultimatum was fear and a realization.

_"Because Ziva, I don't know who you answer to anymore: NCIS or Mossad."_

The day she announced her intention to volunteer for the Mossad, her father took her aside and said, "One can never truly know a person or their secrets, remember that Ziva." She was only a child then.

_"Now answer me, was it real?"_

_"I don't know ... perhaps."_

As an adult, she knew that it was the only time that he had been truly honest with her.

_"You loved him."_

In the aftermath of the Tony/ Jeanne debacle, she chastised her partner about having feelings, feelings that should be let go. His rebuttal was that the heart wants what it wants.

Even now, she stood by her previous convictions to safeguard that part of her that would always be searching for her father at dance performances, for a lover who would not betray her at the orders of some intelligence agency. That part of her was true, the rest ...

_"I guess I'll never know."_


	3. Act III Plans

Disclaimers can be found in the first chapter of this series.

**Synopsis: **In which Ziva plans to finish Michael's last mission and assembles her team. Spoilers for _Legends (i & ii)_ and _Aliyah_

* * *

**Consign to Pandemonium  
**

Act 3: Plans

Challenge # 119 - Beginnings

_Words: 100_

Less than 24 hours after she watched that plane depart for Washington D.C., she already compiling intel from what Michael left off in his last mission. Mentally, she made timelines and composed contingency plans, supporting them with what she already know from her previous email correspondences and comparing them with official Mossad records. There were too many unknowns, and even fewer leads, but it was not the first time that she had to make do with less. Like Michael, she would begin in Yemen. But, what she would find was unknown, she could only pray that she would return alive.

Challenge #65 - Team

_Words: 300_

Her father had granted her request to assemble a team that would accompany her on her mission. The circumstance were already volatile, but the objective could only be entrusted to a limited circle. In the end, Ziva had chosen two others.

The first was an easy one: Shmuel Rubenstein. He did not work for Mossad despite their shared childhoods. He specialized in linguistics and technology at the _Bundesnachrichtendienst_, the German foreign intelligence agency. He also had contacts and security clearances for various organizations that he wouldn't name. They collaborated before where they both came out with multiple contusions, lacerations and broken appendages. She ended up with a coma in a German hospital, but they got the job done. Unlike some of her other partners, Shmuel's presence was calming one. It was reminiscent to working with McGee at the NCIS.

Her second choice was a more complicated one. Amit Hadar without a doubt, was a skilled officer, honed by years of experience both on the field and within the confines of the director's office. She was correct in her accusation that he had her father's ear. Though she could not necessarily access the inexplicable knowledge which Hadar possessed, it was still invaluable resource at her disposal. Not to mention, despite any past grievances that she had with him, Hadar had been always a voice of reason. He was almost the equivalent of Gibbs; Hadar's words were brusque and firm, but also protective and affectionate. When she made her request, his eyebrow arched not in reproach, but in silent understanding.

So, she journeyed to Africa accompanied by Hadar. Shmuel would rendezvous with them once he established connection with a few contacts in that region. Fingering her Star of David, she turned to one third of her team and said, "Watch my six."


	4. Act IV Interim Thoughts i

Disclaimers can be found in the first chapter of this series.

**Synopsis: **Give her time to remember who she can trust. Tony's thoughts as he was about to dial Ziva at the end of _Aliyah_.

* * *

**Consign to Pandemonium  
**

Act 4: Interim Thoughts (i)

Challenge # 42 - Time

_Words: 300  
_

_If you stop forcing things, they'll come to you._

It was funny how he would recall the seemingly innocuous statement from a year ago when they were working on the case with Thomas Zuri. On a superficial level, Ziva was chiding him about forcing that blasted dollar bill into vending machine, but the context then and now were far more profound.

At the time, he was skirting around the question about soulmates.

Now, he shook his head at the idea that perhaps Ziva was truly Obi Wan that she was able to foretell the events from the last several months. Ever since Ziva made that seemingly impromptu trip back to Tel Aviv, he had been forcing the Rivkin issue, questioning, demanding, antagonizing. He refused to backdown despite her blatant attempts and even resorted to enlisting Abby's help on his singular quest for answers.

He was to say the least concerned. Time was always of an essence and if she was somehow entrenched too deep, he wanted to be the first to know. That fundamental need to protect her was enough incentive to go to her apartment that night.

He knew there would be repercussions with Rivkin's death, but with Ziva choosing to stay in Israel, he felt all the more overwhelmed by their confrontation.

Hit with the realization that it would be some time before he would see her again and the primal need to hear her voice, he reached for his cell phone to dial a familiar number, only to pause with his thumb hovering over the call button. 'Maybe, this is the one time you need to stop.'

He looked up surprised, to meet Gibbs' turbulent blues. 'Give her time to remember who she can trust.'

He sighed and closed his cell, "Guess she'll call when she's ready."


	5. Act V In Denial

Disclaimers can be found in the first chapter of this series.

**Synopsis: **For the first couple of weeks, they were in a state of limbo.

* * *

**Consign to Pandemonium  
**

Act 5: In Denial

Challenge # 112 - Denial

_Words: 216  
_

For the first couple of weeks, they were in a state of limbo. Ziva's empty desk was a stark reminder of her absence. Gibbs had a 'discussion' with Vance that lasted about three minutes. The bottom line was that replacing his Mossad Liaison Officer wasn't on his agenda. McGee on his own initiative, had set up a monitoring system on Ziva's activities. Tony had changed his contact list on his cell, so Ziva would have a special ring tone from the rest.

As two weeks eased into one month, there wasn't a single email, or phone call. There had been no activity, despite McGee's vigilant tracking. Even, Vance had limited communication with Eli David. It was as if Ziva had disappeared off the grid.

Though the thought was never voiced aloud amongst the team, it was decided that she was unequivocally undercover. She would make contact when she can. But on one unsuspecting Monday morning, a package arrived at Abby's lab that would send a shockwave through them.

The forensic specialist took one look at Gibbs and said, "I don't care, Gibbs, because I know this isn't Ziva."

"No, Abs."

Nobody dared to question whether he was referring to Abby's vehement denial without concrete proof or the single human skull that just arrived in the mail.


	6. Act VI Crossover

Disclaimers can be found in the first chapter of this series.

**Synopsis: **Abby enlists the help of Temperance Brennan to analyze the skull.

* * *

**Consign to Pandemonium  
**

Act 6: Crossover

**Challenge #46 - Crossover**

_Words: 300_

When Dr. Temperance Brennan received the request, she immediately made it top priority. Though she often juggled several outstanding cases at once, due to the sensitive nature, she wanted to give it her undivided attention.

Despite her lack of an explanation, her boss at the Jeffersonian, Cam Syaoran had offered to redistribute some of her cases amongst their interns. Brennan was finishing up a call with her publisher when her partner from the FBI, Special Agent Seeley Booth arrived at the entrance of her office.

"What's going on, Bones?" he asked after she hang up.

"What's the status on the McConnell case?"

"Just needs your signature."

"Good, because I've just been asked for a consult and I don't want to leave it unfinished."

Brennan was already gathering up her paraphernalia, before Booth could process her words and actions. "Hey talk to me, Bones. I just saw Cam who's reassigning a bunch of your cases and now, I hear you cancelling book tours. Something's up."

"NCIS called for a consult."

"Naval Criminal Investigative Services? I didn't know you have any contacts there."

"I'm not limited to the FBI, Booth. This is a special request from both their forensics specialist and the ME."

She paused, debating how much more to say.

"You're the best at what you do, Bones. The FBI is lucky to have you and the squints on our side. I know you can't give me details, but if you need anything, you can talk to me ok."

"I know that, Booth. Thanks."

"Want me to drop you off at the Naval Yard?"

````

"She's on her way, Gibbs."

"Ok Abs."

"Tempe is one of the country's leading forensics anthropologists. I can't think of anybody else I'll call to identify the skull."

"I'm counting on that to give us some answers."

* * *

**Challenge # 108 - Duty**

_Words: 204_

As a forensics anthropologist, her duty was to give the names back to the lost and ultimately, bring closure to the families. So initially, when Abby Scuito contacted her for a consult in regards to an unmarked skull that arrived at the NCIS, Dr. Temperance Brennan thought it was just like any other consult.

"Tempe, I need an objective take on this one. Ducky agrees that you're the best."

"Of course, Abby. Let me just wrap up a few cases first."

"No Tempe, I really need you on this one now. We need to know if it's Ziva."

All of sudden, it became clear that this was more than an open-and-shut case, but rather, it was a family who was in pursuit for the truth about a loved one. Not so long ago, she had personally identified her mother's remains at the Jeffersonian, she had some semblance of what the NCIS team must be feeling.

"Alright Abby, give me a few hours to clear my schedule."

Hanging up the phone, she got up to seek out her boss, Cam Syaoran. Mentally, she prepared for the task ahead, to extricate her personal side from her professional one. 'You can do this, Brennan. It's your duty.'


	7. Act VII Interim Thoughts ii

Disclaimers can be found in the first chapter of this series.

**Synopsis: **Tony reflects on the events leading up to Aliyah and the possibility that he was already too late.

* * *

**Consign to Pandemonium  
**

Act 7: Interim Thoughts ii

**Challenge # 136 - Results**

_Words: 264_

She had done her initial assessment using the NCIS facilities. Medical Examiner Ducky Mallard, along with forensics specialist, Abby Scuito had given her full range of their labs. The use of the term 'skull' was only partially correct. It was missing a mandible and most of the teeth in the maxilla, making a search of dental work to be virtually inconclusive.

After jotting some measurements and taking few x-rays of what was available, Dr. Temperance Brennan knew that she had to make a few more tests at the Jeffersonian. Her announcement was met with a response that was expected - shock, frustration and indignance.

The last was from Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. "I thought you were the best at what you do."

"I am."

"Then, why can't you just tell us what you know?"

"Because my assessments are inconclusive at the moment. I give identifies back to the remains that come to me based on science. Science entails testing of hypothesis, gathering of facts, before coming to a conclusion."

Whatever Tony was going to say was cut off by Special Agents Gibbs, "How long, Doc?"

Though it was an unusual step on her part, she knew that her boss, Cam Syaoran wouldn't mind. "Why don't you wait at my lab?"

It took the better part of the day, but Brennan had to verify with the Angelator what the science had already alluded to her. Giving a brief explanation to the NCIS team of what the program did with holograms and mathematical calculations, she told them her findings, "This partial skull isn't that of Ziva David."

* * *

**Challenge # 36 - Guilt**  
_  
Words: 166_

The feelings that had been bubbling beneath the surface had finally found at outlet in one Temperance Brennan. Before she began her explanation about science and inconclusive assessment, Tony had already identified the single emotion that had enveloped him these a few weeks - guilt.

He felt guilty about a lot of things but at the foremost was his partnership with Ziva. His altercation with Rivkin had been the climax, followed by the 'interrogation' by Eli David leading to a final confrontation Ziva outside of the Mossad headquarters. Somewhere in the beginning, the tension between them had driven a wedge. The rift had become so vast that they had stopped pretending in both the literal and figurative sense.

Now, as they waited at the Jeffersonian Institute, he couldn't look at what was left of them and not think, 'How can I fix this?'

But as Dr. Brennan approached them with their findings, he amended his thoughts, 'Will I have the chance? Or am I already too late?'

AN: please r/r. Also for other NCIS-related drabbles, check out my other series "Nostrum Monumentum." Thanks. - EoP


	8. Act VIII Interim Thoughts iii

Disclaimers can be found in the first chapter of this series.

**Synopsis: **Gibbs and Fornell speak of the events from _Aliyah._

* * *

**Consign to Pandemonium  
**

Act 8: Interim Thoughts iii

**Challenge # 45 - Fornell  
**

_Words: 300  
_

It didn't take long for the news to travel through the FBI grapevine but Special Agent Tobias Fornell had long made it his business to keep taps on Gibbs' team over at NCIS. So, when Fornell met up with Gibbs in his 'office,' there was no need to beat around the bush with the preliminaries, as the two men went down to business.

"I'm glad that it wasn't Ziva."

"She's out there, Tobias."

"And I got some of my people talking to contacts in Africa. The minute we know anything ..."

The statement was cut off by Gibbs' question. "What do you ask when you aren't even sure what answers you're looking for?"

If Fornell was taken aback, he did a good job in hiding it. However the implications were striking. It was rare for Gibbs to question his own decisions. The man was always confident and poise, asserting an aura of authority in his step. For Gibbs to even verbalize this ambivalence, Fornell knew to take especial care in phrasing his response.

"Do we pose questions to get answers? Or you do phrase your questions in the form of an answer?"

"Chicken or the egg."

"We've known each other for how long, Gibbs, personally and professionally? And in our business, you've got to trust your judgment, the moment you don't..."

"It won't be almost. I said that to Ziva once."

"In the world of subterfuge, trust and loyalty aren't handed to you on a silver platter."

"I know that."

"It doesn't hurt for me to say it. You're good, Gibbs. I know I'm not the first and I won't be the last to say that you're one of the best. In the meantime, we'll be in touch and remember the old adage, 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.'"

* * *

AN: please r/r. Also for other NCIS-related drabbles, check out my other series "Nostrum Monumentum." Thanks. - EoP


	9. Act IX Interim Thoughts iv

Disclaimers can be found in the first chapter of this series.

**Synopsis: **A surprising but revealing conversation between Gibbs and Vance about the events of _Aliyah_.

* * *

**Consign to Pandemonium  
**

Act 9: Interim Thoughts (iv)

Challenge # 134 - Test

_Words: 281_

_I'm looking for answers._

_It'd help if you'd ask the damn questions. There's the rub. You don't have a clue what to ask._

"I've got a question."

Director Leon Vance looked up from the report that he had been pursuing and raised an eyebrow at the unannounced entrance of the Special Agent in Charge. Three weeks since their arrival stateside from Tel Aviv, Vance felt the palpable shift in Gibbs' team. Besides the glaring obvious fact that the team was in fact one short, the arrival of the skull at the Navy Yard had added the tension to an already volatile situation. Now this ... but Vance had been anticipating the confrontation from the moment that he had taken over the late Jenny Shepard's position at NCIS.

"Yes, Agent Gibbs."

For all intents and purposes, it was still Vance not Gibbs who was sitting behind the desk.

"What is Eli David's stake on all this? Why go through the trouble to find the location of an elusive camp that is no longer there?"

There wasn't a need to point out that it was in fact two questions, but the latter was rhetorical. Gibbs was one of the best, the man was far from contrite for getting to the heart of the matter.

"Sands may shift with time, Gibbs, but you and I both know that some grudges run too deep, ensnaring at the core, festering to the edge of obsession. When there are threats, both imminent and distant, it becomes a test of one's patience. To strike or to abide, to trust or to doubt. The answer comes down to this: what limits do you place on the integrity of one person?"


	10. Act X Steep Descend to Chaos

Disclaimers can be found in the first chapter of this series.

**Synopsis: **The final act where the curtain falls upon chaos, Ziva and Tony's perspectives. TIVA angst.

* * *

**Consign to Pandemonium  
**

Act 10: Steep Descend to Chaos

Challenge # 129 - Fall

_Words: 100_

When Schumel failed to make their rendezvous point, and their secure line was rendered useless, she knew that the wheels were set in motion. She was already too late.

"So, this is the path that he has chosen for me," she turned to Hadar. There was no need to clarify who he was.

"He is the Director of Mossad," was the reply.

"So now, you will betray me too, Hadar?"

"No, Ziva. I won't."

In one swift motion, he pulled out his sidearm and fired. The shot echoed in the sordid air as one lifeless body dropped to the ground.

* * *

Challenge # 159 - Vow

_Words: 100_

If there was one thing that Ziva David could take away from in her Mossad training was the fact that orders were meant to be followed. They were not questioned. Missions would be accomplished by any means necessary, even it meant casualties and sacrifices. So, as she stared into the desolate eyes of the man who once held her father's ear within Mossad, she knew that there was only one path for her. Inside, she was strangely calm knowing that she would not survive this, for she vowed that if such was her fate, she would not be taken alive.

* * *

Challenge # 71 - Detour

_Words: 100_

When her initial plans with Hadar and Schumel fell through, Ziva David knew without a doubt that her father had executed checkmate upon her, forcing her to make this detour as a final test of her loyalty to Mossad. Reluctantly, she shed the last remnants of her NCIS training and took on the role of the trained killer that once defined her. Utilizing her contacts from the Kidon Unit, she secured herself a passage to Somalia upon the Damocles with a team, not of her choosing. Her only contingency plan was to take everyone, leaving no survivors in her wake.

* * *

Challenge # 86 - Too Late

_Words: 219_

He had to hand it to McGee who always managed to pull through when it comes to the high tech aspects of their job like now for instance, while the younger agent along with Abby were able to crack open Mossad's encrypted files. How the "goat" fit into the decoding process, he would probably never understand, though, under different circumstances, he would definitely make a joke out of McGee's off-beat accompaniment to Abby's singing. But, instead he waited as the information that was retrieved from the burnt laptop in Ziva's apartment were laid out in front of him.

Like pieces of an unfinished puzzle, edges began to emerge and patterns were discerned. Names like Saleem Omar and Horn of Africa produced only a vague picture, that was until Gibbs painted the final stroke. Damocles went down in a storm on the 28th of May off the coast of Somali: there were no survivors.

And just like that, he was already a couple months too late. There was no smell, no taste, no tangible physical feeling, just pure numbness. From this day forward, business as usual would lose its meaning for him.

He once heard the expression, 'Nothing was inevitable.'

With two words, _no survivors_, he knew that to be false, because there was a single certainty in life - death.

* * *

AN: Thus, I wrapped up this series, please be sure to check out my ongoing NCIS drabbles series, Nostrum Monumentum.


End file.
